Power of the Owl
by white chocolate bar
Summary: It's the Golden Trio's 7th Year at Hogwarts, and what wasn't is, and what was, isn't. In short, Draco Malfoy has quite a surprise waiting for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, including a certain owl and a love confession. Draco/Hermione. Honestly, this is my first published story so I'mma just go with T for swearing ish. I don't want special treatment just because of my newbieness. OOCish


"Well, this is it."

"Yeah."

"We'll see you after graduation, 'Mione."

"Sure."

The Golden Trio stood outside the Great Hall, looking crestfallen and anxious. It was in their 7th year at Hogwarts; they were about to graduate and eat breakfast for the last time as Hogwarts students. They didn't notice a blonde haired boy hanging around them, trying and and failing to draw up courage for some odd reason. Finally, they sat anxiously at the risen platform, about to graduate from Hogwarts, their home and family for 7 years.

"This graduation is consisted of many students, from short to tall, skinny to plump, pureblood to muggleborn. We are gathered here to celebrate an education well done." McGonagall announced, wand pointing to her throat as the _S__onorus _spell did its job.

As the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, (**A/N: Too predictable? Why not? ;w;)** gave their speeches, the crowd noticed the Head Boy's uneasiness while delivering his speech. Everyone believed it to be nerves of delivering a speech in front of everyone. However, Ron and Harry noticed the anxiety drifting from Malfoy and snickered to each other, before they were caught by McGonagall's stern glare.

After the graduation ceremony, the Golden Trio gathered at the refreshment table, where Ron stuffed his face with everything in sight. Hermione was clutching a book, stuck in the world of fiction, sighing wistfully from time to time. Her relationship with Ron hadn't gone so well, and while it was a mutual decision, Hermione still dreamed of one day finding her one and only.

Harry was busy enjoying the fact that everything was normal for once, except...

Suddenly, none other than Draco Malfoy strutted up to them, muttering, "Kill me. Kill me now."

"What do you want, Malfoy? Why d'you want us to kill you?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Because, er. I, er, wanted to offer my friendship to you."

"Again? Haven't you learned that lesson in 1st year?" replied Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm not insulting Weasley. Also, I don't hold prejudices against anyone anymore." Malfoy said.

"Why should we trust you?" Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, then continued to stuff his face with food.

"Ha. Thought you might ask that, Weasel." Malfoy smirked. "And I have the answer."

"Well?" Harry demanded.

Conjuring a golden cage, he whistled twice. A snowy white streak flashed through a nearby window, landing inside the open cage.

"As much as I appreciate this golden cage, I seriously doubt-AH!" Harry slipped and fell in his excitement.

Malfoy snickered, "I knew you'd be excited, but not enough to trip on the floor."

"H-how the heck...? How did you...? What?" Harry stammered.

"Easy. No one expected Snape to rescue Hedwig and hide it to bring to me. I had a feeling it'd be useful one day."

"And why would it be so important to apologize and return Hedwig to me?" Harry smirked.

"Be_cause_." Malfoy sighed.

"Because what?" Ron said with a mouth full of whatever was on the refreshment table.

"Because I, um...just '_cause, _okay?"

"Infallible logic right there, Ferret." Hermione snorted.

The trio started to chuckle.

"If you _must_ know, IwashopingtogetadatewithHermionebecauseIkindalikeh er."

Hermione gasped. Having spoken very quickly in the past and listening to incompetent teachers rant quickly, she heard Malfoy loud and clear. She turned away from the boys, frowning in thought.

"What? WHAT?" Harry questioned loudly, knowing what was about to happen.

"Yeah, what did you say, Malfoy?" Ron asked, also in knowledge of Malfoy's liking for their best friend.

"I will tell you if you give me your oath that you will never hurt me intentionally, no matter what." Malfoy announced.

"Fine, fine. I, Ronald Billius Weasley, swear to never hurt Draco Malfoy intentionally for whatever reason." Ron declared hastily. "Now tell me."

"Ron, don't give us away." Harry hissed.

"What was that, Harry?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing. ANYWAYS, I, Harry James Potter, swear to never hurt Draco Malfoy intentionally for whatever reason." Unlike Ron, Harry ended it with, "So Mote It Be."

Malfoy sighed, "I was hoping to get a date with Hermione because I kinda like her." He paused, as if waiting for his death.

Harry and Ron shared a look, then snickered to themselves.

"We've known for a while, Malfoy. We just didn't know if you had the guts to act on it. Speaking of which, I guess I owe you 5 Galleons, Harry." Ron said ruefully.

"That you do." Harry replied, not wanting to insult Ron by not accepting his money.

"So now what?" Malfoy asked, relieved that the two boys conversing with him did not decided to brutally murder him with their own hands-not yet, anyways.

"Now? Why don't we go to Madam Puddifoot's for our first date, Malfoy?" Hermione cut in, turning back to the three boys, smiling impishly.

"Didn't think you'd be the type, Granger. How about Three Broomsticks instead?"

"Are you implying that I'm not girly?"

"N-no, just that-UGH FINE. MADAM PUDDIFOOT'S IS JUST A BLOODY MARVELOUS PLACE TO GO TO, SO WHY NOT?!"

Everyone within a 10 feet radius heard this outburst, and started murmuring, while stifling their snickers.

"Only joking, Three Broomsticks would be splendid!" Hermione said brightly, exchanging a look with Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron sighed regretfully, handing Hermione 5 galleons each.

"Wow, Hermione, didn't know you had it in you." Harry exclaimed, snorting at Malfoy's now embarrased face.

"Yeah! We had no idea the guy liked you so much as to embarrass himself by yelling at you." Ron snickered.

"Thank you for having so much faith in me." Malfoy said sarcastically. "I do have a reputation to keep, you know?"

As if practiced, the Trio replied in unison, "What reputation?"

"The stupid Granger will be the end of me, I swear." Malfoy mumbled. "And what is _with_ you three and betting on my love life anyways?"

"But you like me!" said Granger replied.

"Doesn't mean I can't stop loving you."

At this, Hermione's eyes glazed. Harry and Ron forgot all about holding in their mirth, laughing and choking on their chuckles freely.

"What did I say?"

"Pfffttttt...Malfoy...Snnncckkkkk...you said...pfft...that...heh...you love her." Ron snickered gleefully.

Harry couldn't speak. Instead, he took to hanging onto the tablecloth for balance as he roared in laughter.

A second later, they both shook the mirth out of them, and took a serious stance. Malfoy nervously backed up.

"If you hurt her, there'll be hell to pay, doesn't matter if we lose our magic." Harry said seriously.

"I don't plan to ever let go of her."

"Clingy, are you? I don't know guys, I don't really like the clingy type." Hermione said conspiringly to Harry and Ron.

"Heerrrmiiiooonee." Malfoy said mock warningly.

"Just kidding." she snickered. "Merlin you're gullible."

"Hey! I'm not gullible! Take that back!"

"You know, Draco, if you say orange slowly it sounds like the word gullible."

"Ooooooorrrrrrraaaaannnnngggggggeeeeeee." Malfoy said slowly, while thinking about how nice his name sounded on her tongue. "Oooorrraannnnggeee. HEY-WAIT A MINUTE."

Hermione giggled.

Malfoy facepalmed. "This is going to be a long and painful relationship."

"Perfect." Hermione retorted cheekily.


End file.
